Hot Mess
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Yep... a song fic! yay! GSR because it is :P please please please R&R it makes my day


**I guess this is a song fic… A GSR song fic based on Cobra Starship: Hot Mess. Lyrics belong to Cobra Starship and any other copyright I own nothing. I got the lyrics from . I got the idea listening to Hot Mess, and decided to pursue it. R&R please ~ Erin**

Grissom pulled his iPod out of his pocket, the sleek silver back comfortable in his hand. He unlocked it with his code, the screen dramatically brightening to show his music. He scrolled down, flicking with his finger, quickly before reaching the song he wanted.

Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

_You were a problem child…_

Sara walked past Grissom's office, her heart heavy and saw him leaning back in his chair, earphones in, completely dead to the world. He had his eyes closed and the volume was loud, loud enough for her to hear the lyrics.

_Been grounded all your life so now you're running wild_

_Playing with them good girls no that ain't your style._

_You think you're hot shit, oh I love it, I love it, yeah yeah_

His eyes were closed and he was mouthing the words. She pulled out her phone and quickly connected to the Internet, googling the lyrics. Hot Mess, Cobra Starship. She kinda liked it. She knocked gingerly on the door, no answer. He still had his eyes closed so she walked in and sat in front of his desk. He opened an eye and jumped backwards.

'Shit Sara! You scared me!' She grinned sheepishly.

'Sorry Gil.' He blinked, she never used his first name at work, no one did.

'What did you want?' he asked her, removing his headphones and pausing the song.

'I wanted to let you know… I could hear that song from the corridor.' It was his turn to grin sheepishly.

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine__  
__keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo__  
__Cos you can shake it shake it shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes_

The lyrics flashed up on the screen as it went black.

'So what song was it, Gil?' She asked innocently.

'It was… uh… Hot Mess, Cobra Starship.' He said hurriedly, a blush creeping up his face. He picked up his iPod and scrolled down, handing it to Sara. 'Here, listen to it.' She placed the earphones in her ears and hit play.

_I've been hypnotized__  
__The city's your playground, __  
__I watch you take a bite__  
__At 5am roaming in the streets__  
__Drunk all night__  
_

Drunk all night? That reminded her painfully of her when she had her breakdown. Grissom must've noticed something in her face because he placed a hand on hers and smiled. She felt tears in her eyes and was horrified. How could a song affect her so badly?

_  
__You think your hot shit__  
__You cool, I love it, I love it__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine__  
__Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

Grissom knew all the words off by heart, including rhythms.

'You think you're hot shit, oh I love it.' He mouthed. Sara looked up and saw him mouthing them and burst into fits of laughter. He looked at her. What? She giggled again, shoving a hand into her mouth to try and control them.__

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo__  
__Cos you can shake it shake it shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes_

Hot mess… that was what she was. Loving it? She doubted Grissom did. She sighed quietly and pulled an earphone out. She felt a hand on her wrist, Grissom was putting it back in, a slight smile playing on the edges of his lips. __

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo__  
__Cos you can shake it shake it shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes_

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you… God… she didn't know how much he had fallen for her, never mind falling. He had fallen for her, so badly, but she never seemed to realise it. Or he never made it obvious. He thought that maybe if she listened to the song it would make her realise. __

_If you're dancing up on tables__  
__You go you go, you got it girl__  
__Say that you're unstable__  
__You go coco, you got it girl__  
__Dancing up on tables__  
__Say that you're unstable__  
__You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess__  
__Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

Sara felt tears prick her eyes. Damn… how did songs affect her so much? She dashed the tears away, hoping Grissom hadn't noticed. He was looking at her, concerned. Damn, he had noticed. She was a hot mess. But was he falling for her? She decided to try something she'd never usually try. __

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo__  
__Cos you can shake it shake it shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes__  
__You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you__  
__And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo__  
__Cos you can shake it shake it shake it__  
__Yeah you know what to do__  
__You're a hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)__  
__Hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)__  
__Hot mess__  
__I'm loving it, hell yes_

The song finished and Sara removed the headphones, heart thudding fast at what she was about to do.

'Grissom?' she whispered, making him look up. He looked at her and felt an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her waist, lose his fingers in her hair… He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts running through it. Sara was standing in front of him, which didn't help matters.

'Sara… I…' She walked around his desk, running her hands over it, until she was standing next to him, less than ten centimetres away from him.

'Grissom…' He turned so that he was facing her and slowly, gently, tipped her head to meet his. He kissed her lips gently, only just touching. She placed her palm on his cheek, running her fingers down to his neck. With infinite slowness he pushed his hand through her hair, losing it in the silky expanse of it. She moved her arm around his neck, pushing herself onto tiptoes and felt his arm snake around her waist.

'Grissom… We so shouldn't be doing this…' She whispered.

'I know… but then… it's so wrong it's right.' She giggled, remembering that name as an All Time Low album. He picked her up in his strong arms and spun her round. She giggled, clinging on tightly, a giddy sense of happiness filling her mind. He set her down, unsteady on her feet and kissed her again, this time their tongues touching. She laced her fingers behind his head and they broke apart. She slid her hands down till they were hugging each other, wrapped in each other's embrace.

'Sara… I think I've fallen for you.' Sara kissed his neck and looked into his eyes.

'I think I fell for you a long time ago.'

**Please hit that button, you know you want to! It only takes a couple seconds and it makes mm day so much more interesting ~ Erin**


End file.
